The Splash Files
by Olivehasleftthebuilding
Summary: Backstories for characters from Dispute and Torrent's Clash. Note that the backstories only go up to Dispute. (Replacement for South Feathers)
1. Featherstar

Featherkit was born to Skywillow and Willowtuft alongside Stormkit. The two kits didn't get along as well with Stormkit being seen as annoying and Featherkit being quite the introvert. Featherkit didn't talk much either, so some cats thought he was mute until he was four moons of age.

Featherpaw was apprenticed to Owlsight and Stormpaw was apprenticed to Reedclaw. Featherpaw did his best in training, but he was often a few pawsteps behind. When Tidalflower began expecting his mentor's kits, Featherpaw decided to try harder in training.

Twigkit and Mintkit were born only two moons later and Featherpaw was more overjoyed than the mother! Featherpaw dedicated his freetime for helping Tidalflower raise the two kits. He was quite upset when he was the target of Wolfshade's supposed sign of Twigkit's leadership and even broke when Twigkit died under a rockfall trying to prove himself.

Featherpaw eventually gained his name from crazy Smoketail, the former(ish) leader. Featherpelt and Stormfall lost any ties they had after this point. Stormfall gradually distanced herself from the Clan and Featherpelt was greeted by a strange she-cat. The she-cat, Iceflower, promised him glory and a better life for his full cooperation. Featherpelt was torn with the chance to be great and being able to keep Twigkit close at heart. Greatness eventually won over and Featherpelt was now Iceflower's apprentice.

A patrol with Blueblossom and Finchfeather introduced Featherpelt to Fang, a fiesty she-cat who seemed familiar to Iceflower. Fang quickly accepted the chance to join a Clan again and Featherpelt wondered what she meant. Fang, who eventually became Whitefang, gained popularity quickly. Within that same moon, Featherpelt and Whitefang received their first apprentices, Maplepaw and Timberpaw. Stormfall got little Mintpaw, which made Featherpelt dislike his sister even more.

Featherpelt had a tendency to push Maplepaw hard and she was somewhat rebellious at times. Featherpelt claimed that this was the best way to train an apprentice and Whitefang agreed. Featherpelt was confused. That way of training was taught to him by Iceflower. While Maplepaw and Timberpaw were cleaning ticks off the elders, Featherpelt asked Whitefang if she knew Iceflower. Whitefang nodded brisky and told him that Iceflower was her older sister.

One day, Stormfall brought a new tom into camp and Featherpelt gave him quite the scare. Maplepaw tried to copy him, but she looked more like a burr than a cat. Stormfall claimed that Angus, the siamese newcomer, is her mate and she was expecting. Angus gently asked to join FloodClan and Featherpelt disliked that idea. Whitefang couldn't do nothing any longer and she quickly tackled him without warning. Angus died quickly, pulling Stormfall into a surprising depression.

Whitefang was briskly punished and Featherpelt shrugged it off. He didn't care about what happened to his sister, but what about her kits? Iceflower urged him to choose their destinies like a leader and eventually he took that advice. He led dogs into the field where he heard a hunt was going on with Ripplepelt leading. Featherpelt allowed the dogs to kill Ripplepelt before jumping out of hiding to save the rest of the patrol. Mossheart was unfortunately also killed.

Mapletuft became a warrior alongside Timberfoot and Mintnose within the next moon and Featherpelt was now the deputy. Featherpelt promised Mapletuft a place as deputy if she helped him kill Smoketail. She graciously accepted. She and Featherpelt dropped Smoketail off the rocky ridge into a rushing river. He was accepted as dead and Featherstar became leader. Featherstar quickly renamed the Clan to FeatherClan and made Mapletuft his deputy.

Stormfall gave birth a moon later, becoming the mother to Clawkit, Blackkit, and Mothkit. Soon after, Blueblossom had Reedclaw's kits, Nightkit and Applekit. Featherstar was intrigued with Clawkit and Blackkit, but disliked Mothkit because she was lithe like her father. Wolfshade was getting old, so Featherstar forced her to take Mothkit as her apprentice.

Stormfall was too weak to defend her kits and Clawkit and Blackkit were soon apprenticed to Mapletuft and Finchfeather. Mothkit got Wolfshade. Featherpelt would often take Clawpaw and Blackpaw for special training. He left Mothpaw out of it and she grew closer to her mother. Mothpaw was the first to learn who her father was. She had nothing against her father being a kittypet. She could be just as strong as Nightpaw and Applepaw!

Eventually, after Clawscar and Blackear became warriors, Stormfall had it. Clawscar's scar was something that she would never be okay with! Featherstar, Blackear, and Clawscar drove her into exile. Featherstar chuckled as Mothpelt left behind her mother. He didn't feel bad. His two least favorite cats were gone! Finchfeather challenged him, realizing that it was Featherstar's fault that Mossheart, his mate, was dead. Featherstar quickly silenced him, slitting his throat.

Featherstar never noticed Clawscar watching his mentor's death. Life was seemingly normal and Whitefang was expecting Clawscar's kits as well. Unfortunately, Clawscar seemed to not like Whitefang as much. Fadekit and Poisonkit were born soon after, but Clawscar dragged Fadekit away and claimed that he was going to find his mother.

Featherstar targeted his hate of betrayal on Blackear and Poisonkit. Blackear left soon after it started, but Poisonkit had nowhere to go. Clawscar didn't seem to have any intention of going back for his other daughter and her mother had rejected her after being weaned.

Poisonpaw was mentored by Featherstar and she began to learn the ways of survival. She was taught to hate, but her hate was only directed back at her own Clan. A journey to the star shine tree, a place for a FloodClan gathering with StarClan, showed Featherstar his sister's fate. Stormfall, or rather Stormstar, was the new leader of StormClan. A tom named Blazewhisker stood strong as her deputy and Featherstar was upset that he couldn't take them all down at a gathering.

Poisonpaw quickly disappeared to meet the other apprentices and Featherstar sat on the tree. Stormstar announced her new Clan and it's first apprentices, Firepaw, Whitepaw, Sagepaw, and Fadepaw. Featherstar hated the faded tabby and it was even worse that his hated cats became his hated Clan.

Wolfshade died of old age three sunrises after. Iceflower told Featherstar to find a kittypet, any kittypet. He brought back a lost tom, who was looking for Angus after all these moons. The kittypet referred to himself as Skipper, but Featherstar just renamed him Kinkfoot. Iceflower trained him in herbs and Featherstar soon found out how Iceflower died. She died as a medicine cat apprentice! She was never Iceflower, but Icepaw! Whitefang claimed that she knew and Featherstar decided to take his own reins on his life. Iceflower still hung around Whitefang and often teased Featherstar by whispering 'Icepaw'.

Featherstar brought in two new she-cats a few moons after Fadeglade and Poisonberry disappeared. Jag and Moon became Jaggedmoon and Hollowmoon. Hollowmoon fell for Featherstar the moment they met and she began expecting kits soon after Fadestar created FadeClan. Before they were born, Featherstar had a vision of a tom sneaking deathberries into his prey. When Minnowkit and Troutkit were born, Featherstar knew that Minnowkit must never become a medicine cat.


	2. Iceflower

Icekit and Dewkit were the first kits to be born in BreezeClan under Pinestorm's leadership. Their parents were Leaftail and Scarclaw. Icekit was the excited one and Dewkit was the quiet and boring one.

Icekit found an affinity with Pinestorm and when the story of the medicine cats were told, she asked to become BreezeClan's first medicine cat. Dewkit claimed that she'd rather protect her rather large family. Icekit never understood her sister.

The next six moons were long but Icekit thought it was worth the wait. Dewkit said that she'd rather be an apprentice earlier, but Icekit didn't care what her sister thought. Pinestorm mentored them both since Leaftail and Scarclaw were the only other Clan cats of BreezeClan.

The first day of apprenticeship had Dewpaw and Pinestorm train together while Icepaw laid next to her father, bored. She wanted to start learning! What if winter brought sickness!? Icepaw was going to do better than Dewpaw tomorrow, she promised it!

Icepaw and Pinestorm went out early the next day. Icepaw knew that she could find the best herbs! As Icepaw was sniffing a flower that Pinestorm called Marigold, they were ambushed by the Clan who they shared territory with. Icepaw and Pinestorm fled, but she was tackled by one of those skinny toms. The last thing she remembered in her short life was Pinestorm crying over her bleeding body and cursing WindClan.

Icepaw was soon met by this starry ghost cat who called himself a part of StarClan. The cat who spoke to her first was a pale gray tom with white patches and blue eyes. He told that he had no idea why he was here, but maybe it was due to her not properly believing in StarClan. He called himself Cloudstar of SkyClan. Icepaw may have heard of WindClan, but what was SkyClan? Cloudstar told her that after SkyClan had been driven away, their ancestors followed and the forest StarClan attempted to forget them.

Cloudstar silently led Icepaw over to the forest StarClan. She was greeted by a cat known as Windstar and they left into the hunting grounds as Cloudstar slunk away. Icepaw was sort of an outcast, being the first of BreezeClan's StarClan. She heavily disliked this. Cats constantly ignored her and she had to teach herself how to hunt.

Icepaw grew discontent with her life. She ignored the StarClan jibes, but when Pinestorm arrived in StarClan after being killed by a dog, she finally snapped. She turned her back on StarClan and went into the Dark Forest after she blamed Pinestorm for her death.

Icepaw felt some heavy feelings of anger and grief when she returned to BreezeClan as an unseen haunting. She took an interest in her younger sister, Whitekit and eventually showed herself to her. Whitekit seemed to be interested in Icepaw's torn neck, which had appeared after leaving StarClan. Icepaw claimed that it was a reminder of her death so long ago. Whitekit understood that this was her sister and she trusted Icepaw very quickly.

Flamekit, Icepaw's little brother, seemed to be able to tell there was something going on with Whitekit, but Whitekit wouldn't tell him what. Icepaw silently chuckled as he left to hang out with Cloudkit and Leaftail. Icepaw disliked Cloudkit because he was too distant and he was the son of Pinestorm. She knew he would just love to run away someday.

As a warrior, Cloudbreeze did indeed run away to join ThunderClan and both Icepaw and Whitepaw were angry. It hurt even more when without Cloudbreeze's leadership, WindClan drove the rest of BreezeClan away only days later.

Icepaw joined the journey with Whitefrost, Flamebird, Dewflower, and Leaftail. Scarclaw refused to leave and Leaftail was forced to leave with her kits, single and pregnant with a third litter. Scarclaw did promise her to join a new BreezeClan if the time comes and that he would be waiting for her.

Whitefrost got lost in a fierce storm along the way and Icepaw grudgingly left the rest of the group to protect her. She looked high and low, but she never found her. Day by day, the terrain kept changing until she entered swampy territory. She was shocked when she discovered FloodClan, a lone Clan just chilling out on unstable leadership.

Icepaw took an interest in a young gray apprentice, who happened to be grieving for a very young tom who had died in a rockfall. She later learned his name was Twigkit and appeared to the gray tom for the first time in his dreams. She learned that the gray tom was Featherpaw and she had an idea. If she could take over this Clan with Featherpaw, she could find her family the perfect new home! She easily convinced the weak-minded tom, calling herself Iceflower, and her plans began.

After a long time, she found Whitefrost with Featherpelt, and his patrol. It broke Icepaw's heart when Whitefrost referred to herself as Fang and nothing more. Fang soon became Whitefang and Featherpelt eventually gained a deputy rank after she convinced him to kill Ripplepelt with dogs. After a short while, Icepaw planned and succeeded in having Featherstar and Mapletuft kill Smoketail.

It took some work for Icepaw to get the next part of her plan done. She spoke with Whitefang in secret, telling her the plan to recreate BreezeClan here. Whitefang was happy and promised to keep the plan a personal secret. After getting Featherstar to abuse more disloyal cats, Icepaw saw the mistake she made with choosing Featherstar. Featherstar was harming Poisonkit, her niece, and Whitefang didn't even seem to remotely care!

Icepaw eventually purposely spilled her secret by feeding Wolfshade deathberries and teaching the new medicine cat, Kinkfoot. She lost Featherstar's support and she decided to drive him into insanity by teasing him with her real name, rather than refer to herself as Iceflower.

She grinned when she recognized Pinestorm giving Featherstar a vision some moons later. She left Featherstar to eventually get taken down by revolution, after Pinestorm told her that she had prophesied her new sister, Tawnykit, to lead BreezeClan into a new life back at the old camp. It was Icepaw's job to lead Whitefrost back into the light and undo her terrible actions. She decided that this was a challenge worth accepting.


End file.
